


Danganronpa 819: Haikyuu Harmony

by kogasu_jiyu



Category: Danganronpa, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Danganronpa AU, but like that only applies to half of them, hinata centric, minor manga spoilers (like what they do after school), so obviously someone dies, you can choose the ending (sorta)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu
Summary: Hinata Shoyo wakes up in a strange place, and is so confused when he sees people he knows. What the hell?
Kudos: 12





	Danganronpa 819: Haikyuu Harmony

_Hinata Shoyo, age 15._

_Karasuno High School; Miyagi.  
_

———————————————————————

“Eeergh.”

I wake up in a desk, my rear end numb from being asleep on an uncomfortable surface. “Where am I?”

”Hinata, is that you?”

I turn my head to the sound of my name, and a high schooler (looks a little older than me, but he’s only about four inches taller!) is waving by the door.   
  


“Who are you?” I ask, standing up. ”How do you know me?”

”I’m Sugawara Koushi, but just call me Suga!”

~~Suga? That sounds familiar.  
~~

“Where am I?” I ask, looking around. It looks vaguely like my classroom back at—

I collapse, clutching my head as a sudden wave of pain crashes into it.   
  


“Hinata, are you okay?!” Suga cries, helping me on to my feet. “What happened?”

”Something...something came over me. Sorry, Suga.”

Suga smiles, warm and refreshing. “Well, let’s go! You’re the last one.”

”Last one?” I repeat, unsure.   
  


“Last one! There’s a bunch of people in the gym, waiting for an orientation! Let’s go!” Sugawara explains cheerfully, holding on to my wrist lightly as we run through the hallways of the...foreign?...school.   
  


We finally reach the gym, where there are fourteen other students sitting down and waiting.   
  


“Suga, what took you so long?” a broad shouldered man cried, hands on his hips. “You almost missed the thing.”

”Sorry, Daichi.” Suga apologized, chuckling. “I just needed to get the last student.”

”Huh?”

A siren blares over the speakers, causing me and a few others to jump suddenly. One person dropped their phone.   
  


“I see we are all here!”

A bird flew into the gym, perching itself on to the podium near the center. “I’m Monocrow, the principal of this school! And it’s my very own pleasure to welcome you into my training camp!”

”Training camp?” a student with spiky black hair asked. “Why would we need to be at a training camp?”

”I see you’re all _very_ confuzzled.” Monocrow sighs dramatically, flapping over to a row of lockers. “First off, open the locker with your name on it and change into the clothes in there. There will also be an electronic pad with your name and Talent.”

”Talent?” a flat haired boy with a scowl asked. “What are you talking about?”

”Talent. This will be your defining trait—something that shows that you are the very best at what you do. Once you’re done, face me.”

Everyone slowly opened their lockers, pulling out fresh clothing.   
  


I opened my locker and stared at my clothing. It was a pale yellow shirt with ONIKU written on it, along with mint green athletic shorts. After changing, I grabbed the electronic pad.   
  


_Hinata Shoyo: Ultimate Decoy.  
_

“What do these mean?” a brunette with dazzling eyes asked. “I don’t follow.”

”Me neither.” a taller student with messy hair added. “How is this a Talent?”

”Is everyone done?” Monocrow asked, and everyone nodded. “Now smile!”

I looked at Monocrow and a bright light shone in front of me, and I was hit with a wave of memories. 

_Kageyama Tobio is your best friend. He set volleyballs for you, allowing you to be a forceful volleyball player.  
  
_

_Kenma Kozume is your best friend from another school. He is smart, and he knows what he’s doing._

_Your talent allows you to manipulate people with ease.  
  
_

_“Kageyama!”_

_”Hinata you dumbass!”_

_”It’s Karasuno’s freak quick!”_

_”Kozume...Kenma.”_

_”I don’t think we’re weak.”_

I blink, then look around. 

“Hinata!” the flat haired boy called, waving me over.   
  


”Kageyama!” my mouth says without thinking as I run over to him.   
  


As I jump on to Kageyama, I look around at the other students. Some of them are still in a daze, but most of them are now in pairs. 

“Kenma!” I cry, and a short faux-blonde turns and smiles at me. He waves, standing next to the tall messy-haired man from before.   
  


“Tsukki!” another student’s voice calls, running up to a tall blonde.

“Tsukki” pushes his glasses up dismissively. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

I looked at Yamaguchi’s strange attire. He had an orange shirt under navy blue overalls, with a belt filled with various tools. Different from my casual wear.   
  
I turned to Kageyama, who was wearing his volleyball uniform. The colors were orange and navy blue, with a white 9 on the front.   
  


“Is everyone situated?” Monocrow asked over the speaker, which killed the idle talk many students were having. ”Now, to the main event!”

” _This is a killing game.”_

I stared at the small animal. “Huh?”   
  


Other students were also looking at the creature confused. “What do you mean ‘killing game’?” the broad-shouldered man standing next to Suga asked.   
  


“Exactly what it sounds like.” The bird cooed, flapping its wings excitedly. “The rules are written in your electronic pad, called Monopads.”

Many students instinctively pulled out their pads, myself included.   
  


——————Danganronpa 816—————

1\. You cannot leave school grounds.

2\. You cannot attack the headmaster. 

3\. After a body has been discovered, there will be one hour until a class trial begins...

———————————————————————

I put the pad away.   
  


“What does this mean?” a gruff man behind me asked.   
  


“If you kill another student, and during the class trial, you are not caught, you will be allowed to escape.” the brunette recited, to Monocrow’s delight. “However, if you fail to catch the killer, everyone else but them will die. If you catch the killer, the killer will be executed.”

”Executed?” Suga repeated, eyes wide.   
  


“I will prepare a _very special punishment_ for the killer if he gets caught!” Monocrow explained. “But if no one dies—“

”Which no one will!” a boy with spiky silver haired cried. The boy next to him quickly shushed him.   
  


“Ahem. If no one dies, we will have to present some incentives.” Monocrow finished, ignoring the outburst. “And the first one is this: if the killer gets away with a murder, they will be allowed to take someone with them away. To freedom!”   
  


Murmurs broke out.   
  


“Kageyama?” I asked, and the taller male jumped.   
  


“What?” he snapped.   
  


“You better not die.”   
  


He smirked. “I should be the one saying that.”

”And with that, you’re dismissed!”


End file.
